Nightmare in Dimmsdale
by Animegx43
Summary: On Halloween night, Timmy simply wanted to go out with his friends to get free candy. But when the lving dead starts to rise, can they even hope to live through the night? -Read "I Dream of Timmy" before you read this.
1. Battle for Candy

Fairy Odd Parents in: Nightmare in Dimmsdale

* * *

Halloween night. One of the most popular holidays on the calendar. Doesn't beat Christmas, but it's still pretty good. Timmy Turner is preparing to get is bucket's worth of candy by dressing up as a vampire, with a black tux and red cape.

"Well guys? What do you think of my costume?" Timmy asks his fairies.

"Timmy, vampires have fangs, not buck-teeth." Cosmo says.

"Oh, I think you look lovely, Timmy." Wanda says. "I just hope you don't scare Poof."

"Poof poof."

"Aw, my baby's first Halloween!" Wanda says in happiness. "Too bad we can't take you tonight."

"What? You're not trick-or-treating tonight?" Timmy asks.

"Sorry, Timmy." Cosmo says. "But Jorgen is calling some emergency fairy meeting tonight, so we can't go."

"Well, if you want, I can still take Poof trick-or-treating so he doesn't miss out." Timmy offers.

"Oh, that would be fantastic, Timmy." Wanda says. "Do you want to go out with you older brother, Poof?"

Baby Poof waves his magic rattle and magically puts on a mummy costume, so it's obvious what he wants to do.

"Thanks, Timmy." Wanda says. "Can you try and save some candy for us too?"

"Don't push your luck." Timmy says back.

"Timmy!" Dad called. "AJ is coming up to your room. Thought I'd warn you just in case you were talking to someone you don't want him to meet."

"Guys, you better hide!"

On cue, Cosmo and Wanda poof back to the fish bowl and leaves Poof with Timmy, and not a moment too soon, as AJ charges in. He's wearing zombie-like make-up, an orange jacket, a black wig, and a white glove on one hand. Obviously looking like Michael Jackson

"Umm…AJ…don't you think it's a little soon?" Timmy asks.

"Is EVERYONE going to be asking me that tonight?" AJ asks back. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"Oh, this is…umm…my baby cousin." He lies. "He's going to come trick-or-treating with us!"

"Well, alright. But if he slows us down, I'm picking candy over the baby! Now come on. We got to meet up with Chester and Tootie."

With that, Timmy, Poof and AJ head out to Trick-or-Treat while Cosmo and Wanda head to Fairy World.

* * *

Timmy and AJ finally rendezvous with Chester at bus stop corner. He's dressed up as a hobo, with raggy cloths, a hat with a hole through it, 5:00 shadow, and of course, the bag on a stick.

"Wow! Nice costume!" Timmy says.

"Thanks." Chester replies. "It's a costume I feel really comfortable with."

"So Timmy, what about your girlfriend? What's taking her so long?" AJ asks.

"Tootie's a girl. They can spend hours and hours and hours before stepping away from the mirror.

Timmy says with a finger snap. But unknown to him, karma is about to come back and bite him him in the-

"TWERP!"

"GAH! IT'S VICKY!" Timmy screams, and jumps behind Chester to hide.

What Timmy didn't realize though is that it wasn't actually Vicky. It was just Tootie, who did a very convincing impression of her older sister and is even wearing a "Vicky costume," which includes the orange hair-style and everything. Seeing Timmy getting poop scared out of him gives her a very good reason to laugh at him.

"Wow. You looked so scared, Timmy." Tootie said in a mocking tone.

"There isn't ANY monster out there that can be scarier then Vicky." Timmy says.

"Hey, I just realized." AJ said. "You and Vicky actually sound quite similar if you were to hear your own voice, Tootie."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I thought I could get away with this." Tootie says.

"We better get our Vicky jokes over with before she comes and ruins our Halloween." Chester says.

"Actually, Vicky won't be watching us tonight." Tootie explains.

This good news makes Timmy, Chester and AJ cheer in excitement.

"I got us a different escort for tonight!"

Then they all moan in misery.

"Oh, wait!" Timmy says. "You can't possibly mean…"

"That's right Jerry!"

"GAH!" Timmy, Chester and AJ all screamed.

Robert the Genie, in human form and dressed up as an elderly woman, sneaked up and scared the jitters out of Timmy and his friends, except Tootie.

"My uncle Rob agreed to watch over us while we go trick-or-treating."

"You have an Uncle Rob?" AJ asks.

"Yes. I "wish" that I do."

Rob snaps his fingers, making a slight change to Tootie's family tree and making it so no one questions it.

"Okay, so some ground rules." Rob starts. No one goes anywhere without the rest of us, no egging or TPing houses…"

Chester moans at this rule.

"And be sure to be polite to the grownups who are giving you free candy. Any questions?"

"Don't you think it's weird how parents always tell us to never take candy from strangers, but that's exactly what we're doing now?" Timmy asks.

"As if any kid turns down free candy anyway." Rob explains. "And lastly, bald kid…don't you think it's…I don't know…SOON to wear a costume like that?"

"It's official. Everyone is going to be asking me that tonight." AJ says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, meets with Cosmo and Wanda at the Abracatraz maximum security prison.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I'm afraid they're some very grim news about this Halloween night, and I'm going to need your help."

"Really?" Wanda asks with great confusion.

"You want an idiot and a nag to help you?" Cosmo asks.

"That is correct." Jorgen says. "But the real reason I called you two is because you would know this particular person better than anyone. So as painful as it is, you're the only ones I can ask. Now follow me."

So Jorgen leads Cosmo and Wanda into the deepest part of the prison. They passed through a great number of security gates, including a large, metal sliding door, a safe door, a wall of lasers that had to be turned off first, and for some very strange reason, a Haitian door of beads.

After some walking, or floating in Cosmo and Wand's case, they reach a private room where a prisoner is trapped under a large butterfly net.

"We're here." Jorgen says. "Inside is Anti-Cosmo. We know he has an evil plan, but he's been refusing to tell us. Perhaps you two can get him to talk."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Wanda asks.

"Anti-Cosmo is the exact opposite of normal Cosmo, therefore you should know how he thinks since it's just the opposite of Cosmo."

"But I don't know anything about this Cosmo guy." Cosmo says. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Just get in there." Jorgen says before throwing the two inside the room.

After 5 seconds, Cosmo comes right out.

"We've reached a negotiation!" Cosmo says.

"Wow, that was fast." Jorgen says. "What's the deal?"

"Yeah, he said he would tell us his plan if you surrender Fairy World and your life to him."

Due to a combination of confusion and irritation, Jorgen isn't even sure how to respond to what Cosmo had just said.

"Get back in there you idiot." He said in a sort of monotonic way.

* * *

Back in the real world, Timmy and his friends have barely got their search for candy started. The next stop they make is at Tootie's house, where Vicky is the one handing out the Candy. She's not even in a costume though.

"What do you twerps want."

"Trick or treat." They all say.

"Do you kids really plan on taking candy away from me."

The four quickly think about this and realize that Vicky is right. Trying to take something from her is like putting your hand in a piranha fish tank. So they all decide to leave. Except or Tootie, who stays for a moment.

"Do you still wonder why you don't have friends?" Tootie asks.

"Don't make me give you a rock for Halloween." Vicky responds

With that, Tootie leaves and passes by another kid, who's wearing a very convincing zombie costume.

"Nice costume, buddy." Tootie says.

"Geh."

As Tootie and the rest leave, the zombie kid comes up to Vicky.

"What do you plan on doing if I don't give you candy, dweeb?"

Without any warning whatsoever, the kid jumps and attacks Vicky, causing her to scream in great horror.

"OKAY FINE! TAKE THE CANDY!"

* * *

On their way to the next house, they all see the popular kids leaving the driveway, who're all wearing obviously expensive and equally impressive costumes. Tad has a robotic armor costume, Chad is wearing a Grim Reaper costume with a matching scythe, Veronica with a witch costumes anda broomstick, and finally, Trixie with a Fairy Princess costume with wings a wand, and a crown.

"Sorry, but we just drained the whole house dry of their candy." Tad says.

"Oh, your costumes aren't THAT great." Timmy protests.

To respond to this, Tad and his robotic suit walks over to the house, and uses its great strength to lift it off the ground.

"Okay, that's actually pretty cool." Timmy admits.

Using their wings and broomstick, Trixie and Veronica quickly fly through the neighborhood swipes candy from the parents outside handing them all and filling their candy bags just as fast. On their way, they also candy away from other kids.

"The rich gets richer once more." Trixie says.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Tootie shouts.

"Want to guess what MY costume does?" Chad in his Grim Reaper costume asks.

Without realizing it, Chad had already scared them off, leaving nothing but an after image of the four.

"Dang, I'm good."

* * *

The gang run off and all meet up with Rob, who's helping Poof trick-or-treating. He catches them all huffing and puffing like they we're all running from death himself.

"Hey, it looks like the baby here is getting more candy than all four of you combined."

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Timmy asks. "The popular kids all have costumes that'll let them have all of the candy in town!"

"Don't blame it on those kids, haven't you noticed all of the other nice costumes?" Rob asks.

Rob then points out at all of the other children who'll in very nice and convincing zombie costumes. Of course what they don't seem to realize is that all of the people are in fact REAL zombies walking about.

"Sure is a popular costume this year."

Hearing Rob say that makes AJ a little sad about his own costume as it makes him feel less original.

"Come on, you guys can come with baby Poof and do these houses.

"Poof poof."

Sadly, they chose a poor neighborhood, as the fisrt house they went to was Mr. Crocker's house. Crocker himself is handing out the treats.

"Mr Crocker, why aren't you wearing a costume?" Timmy asks.

"Because I couldn't find anything that would make me look any scarier."

Mr. Crocker's mom, who's wearing a drum set as a costume, plays a rimshot at that comment.

After a few minutes, the gang had finally got some real trick or treating going. Being pleased with how much candy they all got.

"You likng your first halloween, Poof?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." The baby said.

"If we continue gathering candy at this pace, we'll be having candy coming out of the wazoo in no time!" AJ said.

"Ew." Tootie said. "Does AJ always say things that gross?"

"You'll get used to it in about another month, Tootie." Chester says.

And right when they were all happy about their candy, Trixie and Veronica come flying back. Literally. They use their costumes to come right down to the gang and actually snags the candy from their hands. They even stole Poof's candy bag.

"HEY! The kids all shouts.

Right when Poof lost his candy, Poof starts to cry.

"Wow. How cruel was that?" Rob asks. "Taking candy from a baby."

Crocker's mom comes back and plays another rimshot.

"Well, at least karma will catch up." Timmy says.

"What do you mean?"

"well, whenever Poof cries, bad things tend to..."

BOOM!

A zap of lightning comes out of nowhere and knockss Veronica out of the sky, causing her to crash land on the ground back first and in great shock. Trixie then has to come back and get her.

"Nevermind."

"I wish we had better costume so that we can get us much candy as the popular kids. "Chester says

"You mean like those zombie guys?" Timmy asks.

And like Timmy says, the people in the amazing zombie costumes have made another appearance. This time however, they're more of them, and they have all gained interest in Timmy and the gang.

"Are you sure that those are costumes?" Chester asks.

"Either they're not or just really convincing." Timmy says back

* * *

Back in Fairy World, Jorgen continues to wait if Cosmo and Wanda can get any information out of Anti-Cosmo. After some patient waiting…

"Jorgen! We got him to talk!" Cosmo shouts in excitement.

Jorgen quickly runs into the room to hear what Anti-Cosmo has to say.

"PLEASE STOP!" He says. "I promise to tell you anything you want!"

"How did you get him to talk?" Jorgen asks.

"I got Wanda to tell him about her day." Cosmo says.

"Even I'LL admit that I'm a bore." Wanda confesses.

"Well then. SPEAK!" Jorgen shouts in a loud thunderous voice.

Anti-Cosmo takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Dazuth." The anti-fairy said. "I've awoken Dazuth the Lich!"

"WHAT!" Jorgen shouts in explosive anger. "NOT EVEN YOU ANTI FARIES WERE ABLE TO KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL!"

"That's because the anti-fairies didn't have a criminal mastermind for a leader." The evil fairy said. "This time there is no way for him to betray us."

Feeling confident from his own statement, Anti-Cosmo lets out an evil cackle.

"Who's this Daza guy?" Cosmo asks.

"I've heard of him." Wanda says. "But I thought he was just a boogie man for fairy children."

"Afraid not, Wanda." Jorgen says. "He's an evil, living skeleton who's capable of raising the dead and creating an infinite sized army of zombies. He nearly took over fairy world a long time ago."

"We Anti-Fairies were the ones who created him to rule the Earth for us, but betrayed us. But since I'M the boss now, that won't be a problem anymore. And once Dimmsdale is full of zombies, the whole WORLD WILL FOLLOW!""

"No matter." Jorgen calmly says. "We got all the information we need."

He calmly leaves the room with Cosmo and Wanda following. Although he does show some rage when he slams the door shut, causing Anti-Cosmo to burst into laughter again.

"Listen, Timmy is in grave danger. You must get back to Earth and save him, and then you must stop Dazuth."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Wanda asks. "I heard fairy magic is useless against him."

"If you can manage to weaken or distract him long enough, then Timmy can simply wish everything back to normal."

"And how are we supposed to do THAT?" She asks.

"How should I know? NOW GO!"

He waves his giant wand and smacks it into the ground, sending Cosmo and Wanda back home.

"I just hope those two idiots can find Turner before Dazuth's army becomes to great."

* * *

Unfortunately, the army has indeed become mighty already, as a large horde of zombies has surrounded Timmy and his friends. Chester and AJ are back to back to protect themselves, Rob the Genie is keeping a good grip on Poof to keep him safe, and Tootie is nervously gripping Timmy's arm, who's trying to keep her safe. They have all become scared from this sudden attack of mindless zombies, and all have no clue as to where they came from.

* * *

Author's notes and Trivia:

Dazuth spelled backwords in Thuzad. As in Kel'Thuzad from the Warcraft series.

Who can guess why Poof dressed up as a mummy?

And if you don't know who Robert is and don't know why Tootie is involved, then read "I Dream of Timmy", which I wrote before this.


	2. Battle for Survival

Fairly Odd Parents in: Nightmare in Dimmsdale-part 2

* * *

Timmy, Tootie, Chester, AJ, Poof and Rob have gotten themselves into a very nasty situation. A countless amount of zombies have quickly surrounded them all, and they all begin to move in for the kill. And in do time, they will witness the evil that is...The Thriller!

"Wait, did the narrator just say "The Thriller?" Chester asks. "Isn't that what AJ's costume is based..."

And as he turns to look at AJ, Chester quickly sees that he too has become a zombie, causin him to shriek.

"AJ!" Timmy yells. What happened? And how did they even get you anyway?"

But he did't hear them. AJ simply starts to mindlessly aproach his friends with the rest of the zombies following. Timmy and the gang could do nothing but back away as they move. As the zombies move, AJ begins to shake his head ina wierd way and even starts banging it on his shoulder.

"Do I hear music?" Tootie asks.

As the music coming out of nowhere grows louder, AJ and the zombies begin to synchronize dance moves, beginning by spreading their arms and shaking their booty. Thn before anyone really realizes it, they've all started dancing The Thriller.

"Whoa." Timmy and Chester both say together.

"They're actually pretty good." Rob comments.

"I don't know whether to shriek in fear or to shriek like a fan girl." Tootie says.

"AH HAHAHAHHAHA! AH HAHAHHAHA! AH AHAHAHAHA, HA!"

After a strange look on their faces, the gang all turned and see that the random evil laugh they heard was from none other then baby Poof.

"We should get away while the zombies are still dancing." Timmy says.

No one else was really disagreeing with the idea, so they all begin to sneak away while AJ and the zombies are preoccupied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cosmo and Wanda poofs back into Timmy's room. They're already aware that Timmy and Poof's life are in great danger and must find them ASAP.

"It looks like they've already left." Wanda points out. "We better get to them."

"They both agreed to magically teleport to them. They raise their wands, but strangely enough, it didn't work. Instead, the wands make their classic farting sound.

"Did I forget how to poofs myself away?" Cosmo asks.

"No! Something is blocking our magic. Just like Jorgen warned."

"Then how are we suppose to get to timmy?"

"We'll have to go out and find him ourself." She explains. "I just hope that we can find him before Dazuth does."

They fly out of the bedroom t begin the search for their godchild. Unfortunately, they're already being watched.

_"Fairies? Foolished enough to come to earth during my invasion?" _The mysterious voice said. _"All you shall do s quicken my invasion. Rise, my servants! And claim these fools as your brethern."_

"Did you here something, Wanda?" The green idiot asks.

The doors of every house on the street slams open, as the now zombified neighbours leave their homes to prepare an attack on Cosmo and Wanda. But then they realized that they can simply fly away. SO they hovered to abut 100 feet in the air where they're safe.

_"If you truely wish to save Timmy and stop me, then you two shall have to face me directly...at the Dimmsdale cemetary."_

"Okay, now I know for a fact that I heard something there." Cosmo says.

"I guess we have no choice but to head to the cemetary." Wanda says.

"You can't be serious! Even I think it's obvious that this is a trap. And I'M dumb!"

"It's our only lead to finding Timmy and Poof. And as long as we stay away from the ground, the zombies can't get us. But if he gets Poof...oh, I can't even think it."

After putting some thought ino it, Cosmo agrees with what his wife said and flies off with her to find Timmy and Poof.

* * *

While Cosmo and Wanda began their search, Timmy, Tootie, Chester, Robert and Poof began their own search for safety. They've already lost AJ, and there's no telling if anyone else will be next. Tehy've all managed to hide themselves at Chester's house, as it seems that none of the zombies have attacked the trailer park yet.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Timmy asks, even though he pretty much knows the answer already.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chester asks. "It's a zombie invasion! We may be the last people that's still alive!"

"Well this is just great." Tootie says. "I'm too young to die, I'm too young to protect myself, and I'm too young to repopulate the Earth with Timmy. JUST PERFECT!"

Not exactly pleased with hearing what she said, Timmy begins debating which is scarier. The monsters, or Tootie's comment.

"Tootsy-Pop, don't you think you're a wee bit young to have thoughts like that?" Rob the Genie asks.

"In this day and age, I've heard kids younger then me say MUCH worse." She answers.

From outside the trailer, they all heard a rimshot from a set of drums coming outside.

"What was that?" Chester asks.

So chester decides to check outside through the window, he sees Mrs. Crocker outside in her drum set costume. Only this time, she's also zombified, and unfortunately, she brought friends. Including Chester's own father.

"I was wandering where my Dad was."

The others come up to the window to check outside. And much to their shock, a few dozen zombies are waiting right outside of the trailer. It's very obvious that the entire trailer park have becom zombified.

"Oh, no! We're surrounded!" Timmy yells. "Now what do we do?"

"Boy, I really "wish" that the zombies were gone." Tootie says, mainly to Rob.

Getting the clue, Rob tries to grant her wish by giving the old genie finger snap. Sadly, after 5 or 6 snaps, he found that nothing was hapenning.

"Ok guys, here's the plan." Chester announces. "If those slacked jawed freaks think they can bite, then they've obviously never met a McBadbat. I'll go out an distracted them while you guys escape."

"Chester, are nuts?" Timmy asks. "They'll eat you live...literaly!"

"I'll take that as a challenge! And I'm not planning on letting them take anymore of my buddies!"

Without fear and remorse, Chester charges right out of the trailer and through the horde of zombies. And just as he promised, he's fighting and biting them back.

"Either that's the bravest kid Ive ever met, or he's the dumbest." Rob says.

"Poof poof!"

With no one except Timmy, Tootie and Rob around, Poof floats up and points to a path that leads to the woods.

"Let's move, kids. If I can't wish everything to normal, maybe Cosmo and Wanda can."

Taking advantage of their friend's sacrifice, they had off into the woods where they'll hopefully be safe.

_"No matter where you run or hide, you'll face my mayhem."_

"Who was that?" Timmy asks in fear.

_"My name is Dazuth. I am the one you're looking for."_

While they're all scared of this cold, sinister voice, Poof is proving to be the most scared. But Robert continues to keep him safe.

"What do you want, Dahoots?" Robert asks.

_"I only wish have the last few of you imbeciles to become to become a part of my undead army. Once you've all joined, I'll move onto the next town, then the next, until I have all of earth under my dominate control."_

Feeling more and more angry, Robert passes Poof over to Timmy so that he can start arguing...with the sky.

"Listen Daha or Mazues or whoever you are, all I wanted to do was take my master, her boyfriend, and the rest of their friends out to trick-or-treat!"

As he continues his rant, Timmy and Tootie notices that one of the zombies from the trailer park is sneaking up onto Rob.

"I mean this holiday is suppose to be scary and fun! Not "scary" scary.

The zombie continues to sneak up on Rob, but Timmy, Tootie and Poof are too scared to say anything.

"And another thing..."

The zombie jumps up and bites Robert in the shoulder. But, much to everyoe's surprise, Robert doesn't seem to have gotten hurt by it. In fact,he didn't even feel it.

"Hey, buddy. Do you mind?"

While the zombie stopped in confusion, he quickly tries biting him again.

"Can you quit it please?"

The zombie continues.

"Oh right buddy. YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

So he winds up his fist, and punches the zombie right in the head. Causing the head to go flying out of the forest. Thus, leaving the now decapatated zombie to chase his now lost head.

"Wow." Timmy says. "I guess with him around, you're not afaid of Vicky anymore, aren't you?"

"Nope." Tootie says. "But now I think I'm afraid of Rob more now."

"_Impossible! So...I see. You're not mortal. You're a genie, aren't you? I may not be able to infect you directly, but I can still raise your corpse as the most powerful creature in my army. Combining genie magic with dark magic and my soon to obtain fairy magic, I'll be able to conquer the Universe!"_

"Fairy Magic!" Timmy shouts. "Do you know where Cosmo and Wanda is?"

_"Yes. They'll be at the Dimmsdale Cemetary where I will have them ambushed and raised as undead faires and help me rule fairy world as well. You would be wise escape while you can."_

The telepathic voices ends from there, leaving Timmy and the others confused on what to do.

"We have to save my Godparents!" Timmy states.

"Ma-ma. Da-da." Poof cries.

"Why not we just walk into a pitfall with no cover up?" Rob sarcasstically asks. "This is obviously a trap."

"Well, we have no choice. If this guy catches my fairies, then he'll be unstoppable."

"He may be unstoppable already. I'm certain that he's the one who's blocking off my magic."

"Can you still take us to the cemetary?" Tootie asks.

"I...guess I could try."

"Then I wish we were at the cemetary!"

After stretching his arms a little, he widen his arms and lets out a hard, loud clap. Causing all of them to disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle is still torturing Ant-Cosmo, hoping to squeeze more information. That's very literal of a statement too, as he's crushing him with a giant anvil on a rope.

"Come on! Tell me what I need to know you puny Anti-Fairy!"

"NEVER!"

_"Master."_

Jorgen stops the torture when he suddenly hears the freaky voice coming out of nowhere.

_"Dimmsdale is almost under my complete control."_

_"_Excellent!" Anti-Cosmo says. "Now free me from my prison so that I can take over everything."

_"Why should I give you control when I'm already holding all of the cards. You can rot in your prison for all I care now."_

"WHAT! YOU TRAITOR!"

"I warned you!" Jorgen says. "This monster makes you anti-fairies look deliteful. I guess I have no further use for you."

Jorgen leaves the jail room to leave Anti-Cosmo alone. But this time, he's not laughing. In fact, he's still not quite sure what just happened.

"This is much worse then I expected. I sure hope Turner can pull this...Oh who am I kidding? We're doom!"

* * *

Tootie's wish was successful, as her, Robert and Timmy poofed in the middle of the cemetary. Strangely enough, no one else seems to be there.

"Where's Dazuth?" Timmy asks.

"We're have to look for him I guess." Robert says.

So they all begin wandering in the cemetary, hoping to find Dazuth. Luckily, they ended up finding something even better.

"Timmy! Poof!" A familiar female voice shouts.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

At long last, Timmy and Poof have been reunited with Cosmo and Wanda, where they all finally feel safe.

"Guys, the whole town has become zombies! I wish everything was back to normal!"

"I'm sorry, Timmy." Apologized Wanda. "But as long as Dazuth, the one creating the zombies, is still around, our magic is useless."

"Yeah! Jorgen said we have to weaken him first." Cosmo says. "But I don't know how we can pull that off."

Robert comes up to them and starts explaining his idea.

"I seem to be immune to the zombie infecting. I bet I could beat him up until you guys can fix this."

_"That's assuming you can stay alive long enough."_

They all quickly turned around and sees their enemy has finally appeared. The evil Lich, Dazuth. A human sized skeleton wearing a dark blue cloak all around his body. But what really sticks out is the fact that all visible bones are pitch black, even his skull. And lastly, hi bright red glowing eyes alone ca bring fear to all who stares at him.

"Wait a second." Robert panics. "Where did Tootie go?"

"Hey! What did you do to my girlfriend?" Timmy asks in a demending voice.

"I'm afraid that I cant be held responsible for where your friend wanders off to and if she leaves your sights." The evil Lich explains. "Now let's skip the chit chat and go straight to what's important. You are to all surrender and join my undead army."

"Oh, yeah?" Timmy asks. "I think we can all take you on."

"Doesn't seem like a fair fight. " Dazuth says. "The four of you against..."

He raises his arms to the sky, which causes the ground to shake uncontrollably.

"...THE ENTIRE CITY!"

One my one, the dead all rise from their graves. And as they rise, the citizens of Dimmsdale move in from the forest and surrounds the entire Cemetary. One group is being led by Vicky, one by Chester, and another by AJ, who are all still dancing.

"YAY! It's time to kill stuff!" Cosmo says as magically poofs a sword.

"No, Cosmo!" Wanda shouts. "Some of these people weren't dead already.

Since she didn't want her husband to slice anyone up, she replaces his sword with a giant pugil stick so he can simply smack the zombies instead. She also gives one to Timmy and a tiny one to Poof.

"Okay, Rob." Timmy says. "You go after bone-head while we cover you."

"Sounds good."

With everyone knowing what to do, they all split up and take their spots. Robert goes directly to Dazuth while the rest fend off the zombies. Wanda takes on the zombies led by Vicky, Cosmo takes on AJ's, and Timmy and Poof fights Chester's together.

"Bring it on, you Micheal Jackson wannabee!" Cosmo shouts. "And might I add that it's a little soon for that Costume?"

The zombie completely ignore Cosmo's comment and continues to dance as they approach. Then, out of the blue, AJ starts to sing.

"You know it's THRILLER! Thriler night! Girl I can thrill you more than any beast out here tonight..."

"The only thing worse then your dancing is your singing." Cosmo says. "I think I'd rather be a zombie then to hear that."

Sadden by Cosmo judging, the zombie stop doing anything at all to let it all sink in. The AJ zombie was hurt the most.

"Hey Timmy, you want a whack at Vicky?" Wanda asks.

"Nah, go ahead. It's not really her right now, so it'll mean nothing.

With nothing left to hold her back, Wanda smacks Vicky right into the ground.

"Man these zombies are weak." Timmy says with confidence. "How about you throw one I can't hit."

"With pleassure, boy." Dazuth says as he snaps his fingers.

Timmy hears another zombie coming up from behind him, so he quickly turns around. But this zombie i particular horified Timmy more than the rest. He now sees that he has to deal with the zombie of girlfriend, Tootie.

"Umm, guys...what am I suppose to do here? Do I have a good reason to hit Tootie?"

"Don't do it, Timmy." Robert warns. "The last time I hit a woman, I ended up losing a big lawsuit."

Mr. Crocker's mom's zombie in her drum set costume returns to play a rimshot.

"Why are you resisting this so much?" Dazuth asks. "Wouldn't you all go much more peaceful if you just gave up now?"

"Sorry. But there's no reason for us to lose." Robert says. "Timmy and Poof are too young to die, I'm too old to die, Cosmo is too stupid to die, and Wanda is...umm...to boring to die."

"Hey!" Cosmo and Wanda said together.

"I guess you want it the hard way. Come faster, my minions. It's time for us to finish this off"

With the order of their master, the zombies starting appearing and swarming at a much faster rate. So much so that Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda can' even defend against them all. Yo make matters worse, Timmy himself is finding it too hard for him to keep Tootie away without hurting her. And with the zombies moving faster, even Chester and AJ are able to get in close to Timmy, driving him reach a tombstone that makes him unable to move away any further.

"What to do? What to do?" Timmy asks himself.

From where he's trapped, he can still get a good view of the lich, Dazuth. Then he looks down on his pugil stick, coming up with a risky, one shot idea.

"This better work, cause nothing else will. Robert! Duck!"

So he takes his stick, and with all of the strength he has, he hurls it at Dazuth, who's still fighting with Robert. When he saw the pugil stick coming, Robert quickly move, causing one end of the stick to drive right into Dazuth's head, causing it to get knocked off of his body. This sudden hit caused him to scream in pain and shock. And just as Timmy hoped, Dazuth has finally become weak, as the countless zombies have suddenly stopped attacking and became passive.

"Nice shot, champ!" Wanda said. "I can already feel my powers returning to normal!"

"Yeah. Who would've guess that a skeleton can have his head knocked up so easily." Cosmo said.

"Man, I think I deserve a dirt nap after all this." Robert said.

Mrs. Crocker wasn't able to play a rimshot at that particular joke, do to being immobile at the moment.

_"It's not over yet, boy!"_

Much to their horror, Dazuth is still very much alive. Now with he decapitated head floating in the air.

"As long as I have i my undead legion, there's still no hope for you all. Now DIE!"

The skull's red eyes glow up to their brightest, and as they do, the zombies closest to Timmy, whih includes Tootie, Chester and AJ, becomes vicious once more and all begin to growl ferociously.

"TIMMY! MAKE A WISH AND FAST!" Wanda panics.

"I WISH EVERYONE TURNED BACK TO PEOPLE AND THE REST GO BACK TO THEIR GRAVES!"

And just as Timmy made his wish, Tootie jumps up and bites him in the neck, which made him scream in pain. But the wish was already made, So Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wands and granted the wish.

"NOOOO!" The lich yelled.

But he was too late. The large surge of magical energy was able to return the citizen of Dimmsdale back to normal, and Poofed them all home. The zombie who were already dead have also started to go back to their graves to rest in peace. Except for one who can't open his casket.

"Hey, why did you put a lock on your coffin?" One zombie asks.

"This way, I won't get grave robbed." Replied the other.

Mrs Crocker returns to play one final rimshot before being sent home.

Dazuth, now with his head returned to his body, continues to endure the wave of magic that's reversing his damages.

"You may think you've defeated me, but Ill be back, boy! And when I do, I will see to it that you will suffer unending agony and pain until you can take no more. And when you do, I'll continue your suffering further."

With his last threat sent, he opens a pitch black portal, and makes his escape. Finally putting an end to this horrible night.

* * *

10 minutes after the end of the battle, Timmy's bite mark has been bandaged up by Poof, by using his mummy bandages, and Timmy's friends have all woken up. Since Timmy forgot to erase their memories, they still remembered being attacks by zombies. Luckily, Chester and AJ knows nothing about what happened after that, so Timmy secret still remains a secret. When they realized everything was back to normal, Robert walks them all home. As they start leaving the forest, Cosmo and Wanda magically appear in Timmy's candy back to talk with him in secret.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Wanda asks. "You should be happy now."

"Well, let me think. I got attacked by zombies, almsot died, got a PAINFUL hickey from Tootie, and to top it all off, we still got no candy! And this must be very bad for Poof, who's suppose to be enjoying his first Halloween."

As they're walking, everyone starts hearing moaning sounds coming from a bush.

"GAH! MORE ZOMBIES!" Robert shouts.

So he passes baby Poof over to Timmy and runs off into the forest, clearly tired of dealing with zombies for the night.

But, much to the children's surprise, the moaning was all just from the popular kids who're are all lying on the ground in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong with the rich snobs?" Chester asks.

"Too...much...candy." Tad cries.

"Don't say candy, or I'll barf." Veronica says.

While this was a bad thing going on for the popular kids, Timmy and his friends knew this was a good thing for them.

"Sooooo...does this mean..."

Before Timmy can finish his question, Trixie and Veronica quickly hands over some giant bags of candy.

"Take it all! Please!" Trixie begs.

"Wow! Are you sure you don't want to keep some of this?" Tootie asks.

Turns out Veronica was good for her word, as she quickly took back a bag and barfs into it.

* * *

Happy that Karma came back and bit the popular kids in the rear, Timmy and his friends starts wlking back hime with their large loads of treats. Poof was particularly happy as he was holding up the largest bag.

"I rate a halloween night by how well the candy load is." Timmy explains. "So dispite the zombie attacks and almost dying, I still consider this to be the best halloween ever!"

"What about the time when candy rained from the sky?" AJ asks.

"Ok, this one is still pretty good though."

The rest agreed with Timmy that it was still a great night, and continued to head home.

"Aww, our baby's first halloween was successful." Wanda says to Cosmo.

But Cosmo wasn't around.

"Cosmo?"

The out of nowhere, a zombified Cosmo appears. Scaring her and made her fly away. And when she was gone, he takes off his mask.

"Wow! I can't believe she fell for that."

Then, a zombified Robert appears to scare Cosmo.

"Nice try."

So he pulls off the mask, and sees that it's actually Dazuth the Lich.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He says while flying away.

And hen Cosmo left, Robert takes of the Dazuth helmet and laughs.

"And that concludes this Halloween tale." Robert says, breaking the forth wall." And remember, don't wear Micheal Jackson costumes. It's still too soon. Other then that, Hapy Halloween!"

* * *

The End! 


End file.
